The present disclosure relates to computer graphics systems, and more particularly, to presenting images on virtual reality (VR) devices.
In VR devices a scene produced on a display device can be oriented or modified based on user input (e.g., movement of an external controller to cause movement of the orientation of the scene, introduction of items into the scene, etc.). When wearing a VR device that tracks hands using an inside-out tracking system, tracking may get lost when the hands are not inside the device's field of view (FOV). Some hand actions will naturally bring the position of a hand outside the field of view. For example, when a user pulls back on a bow and arrow. As such, it may be difficult to simulate these types of movements.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in presenting images on VR devices.